Heaven in Hogwarts
by SophieStoryTime
Summary: Supernatural Hogwarts AU. Dean/Cas which means DESTIEL! Rated T. Dean and Castiel are two students in Hogwarts. This is a story of the things they get up to! Mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester had his legs laid out across one of the seats in the Hogwarts Express. It was his fifth year and Sammy's second. His younger brother had gone into a separate compartment with some of his friends leaving Dean alone. He didn't mind, his own friends would turn up soon. Dean closed his eyes and started humming Metallica. He cracked one eye open when he heard the compartment door slide open. A small boy he noticed from his year and house (Gryffindor) poked his head through the gap.

"Would you mind if I sit?" The boy asked nervously.

Dean was about to turn the boy away when he noticed the black bruise under his eye.

"Sure. Make yourself comfortable." Dean said.

The boy quickly slipped through the gap and took his seat.

Dean decided to take a proper look at him. He was wearing a white shirt, black trousers and a long brown trench coat which was way too big for him. The sleeves were to long so he had to keep rolling them back up his pale arms. Dean looked up and had to pause. The boy had the most stunning electric blue eyes and spikey black bed hair. Dean found himself staring, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"You're Dean. Dean Winchester right?" The boy said, snapping Dean from his trance.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Dean said, holding out his hand.

The boy shook it carefully.

"I know you from the Quidditch team. You truly are an amazing Seeker." The shy boy complimented.

"Thanks. You're…Castiel right? I swear you're on some genius team with my little brother Sammy." Dean said, trying to remember.

"Yes. I'm good friends with Sam." Castiel replied.

"So you gonna tell me how you got that bruise?" Dean asked.

Castiel nervously raised a hand and placed it to the sore skin. He winched at the pain.

"You did treat that right?" Dean said, noticing the swelling.

"I haven't had time. My older brother Lucifer and his friend Crowley cornered me on the platform." Castiel explained.

Dean swung his legs of the seat so he was now facing Castiel. He picked up his coke, which was still cold, and placed it gently against the bruise. He looked into those blue eyes and found himself drowning.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel said.

"No problem Cas. I can call you that right?" Dean replied.

Cas grinned and nodded.

Once again the door slid open. This time Dean's friends Garth and Chuck were standing there.

"What are you doing with him Dean?" Chuck asked.

"He wanted to sit here so I let him." Dean shrugged casually.

"Well we're here now so he can go." Garth added.

"Thank you Dean. Will I see you around?" Cas said, getting up.

"Hang on you're not going anywhere." Dean said firmly, pulling Cas back down by his trench coat.

"Oh come on Dean, this kid is a loser." Garth sighed.

Dean suddenly felt defensive of Castiel. Before he knew what was happening he was up on his feet and his fist in Garth's face. Chuck glared at Dean before pulling Garth away.

"Thank you Dean. No one has ever done that for me before." Cas said, slightly dumbstruck.

"It's what friends are for…if you want me to be your friend?" Dean said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I would be happy to be your friend." Cas replied, his eyes sparkling.

The two new friends chatted for a while. Cas learnt that Dean lived with his younger brother Sammy and his father figure Bobby in the countryside. His father, John Winchester, travelled a lot. His mother had been a Witch until she died in a house fire.

Dean learnt Cas came from a large family, all who were Witch's and Wizards. Cas was the youngest sibling and had never met his parents. The two oldest brothers, Michael and Gabriel raised everyone. His brothers were Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer, Zachariah, Uriel, Raphael and Balthazar. His sisters were Anna and Naomi. It hurt Dean to find out Gabriel and Balthazar were the only nice siblings. Lucifer, Zachariah, Raphael and Naomi always picked on Cas. Michael, Urial and Anna were too busy to care.

Dean had just finished telling a story of when he had released a bunch of fireworks in a field with Sam. They sat in silence for a while, Cas looking out of the window while Dean admired the boy before him. He felt a need to protect Cas. Suddenly Cas stretched out and yawned.

"Sleepy head." Dean teased.

"I didn't sleep much last night. I'm always nervous about the train journey. Normally I end up sitting with Lucifer and Crowley." Cas grumbled.

"Why don't you get some sleep now?" Dean offered.

Cas smiled and lay down. After a while he started fidgeting uncomfortably. Dean rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Budge up." He said, patting Cas' side.

Cas sat up right and watched in wonder as Dean sat down beside him. He then pulled Cas back down and let him lean against his shoulder.

"That better?" Dean whispered.

"Much."

When Dean was sure Cas had fallen asleep, and no one was in the corridor, he started to run his fingers through the black hair. He sighed, realising he was falling in love with the stupid trench coat wearing blue eyed boy. Castiel then shifted beside him so he was now cuddling Dean, burying his head in Dean's shoulder.

"I'll just make sure I wake up before you." Dean murmured.

He then slouched slightly in the seat and rested his head on Cas'. Castiel smelled so sweet and he quickly fell asleep.

"Dean…Dean…wake up Dean." A voice was saying.

Dean opened his eyes and jumped to see blue eyes so close. He blushed as he noticed that Cas had one hand on his left shoulder and another hand on his leg.

"Hey Cas." Dean groaned, sitting back up straight.

"The train stopped. I think we're here. We better put our robes on." Cas explained.

Cas shoved of his trench coat and pulled a robe over top. Luckily he didn't need to change his trousers or shoes.

"I can't be bothered. I like my jeans." Dean said.

He shoved his blue jacket into a case and pulled on the black robes.

"We better get going." Dean said, patting Cas on the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening after the new students had been sorted into their houses and all the celebrations Dean, Sam, Cas and a two new first year girls (determined to stay up to midnight) were sitting in the common room. Sam was reading a book while Dean and Cas sat on the sofa going through their time table.

"Wow…we really do have identical time tables!" Dean said, grinning from ear to ear.

"It would seem so." Cas said happily.

Dean rolled his eyes as the two girls started giggling stupidly.

"I _black dare_ you to do it!" Dean heard one girl hiss.

He paid no attention to them as he ever so slightly slid closer to Castiel on the sofa.

"Um...hello. My name is Jessica." She said nervously.

"Hey. I'm Sam!" Sam said politely.

"My friend…she um dared me. But…um… I think you're kinda hot." She stammered.

Dean cracked up laughing and fell against Cas, earning a dark look from Sam.

"Thanks. Say, you want to go down to Hogsmeade some time?" Sam offered.

"Really? I would love to!" Jessica answered excitedly.

"I will talk to you more about it tomorrow ok?" Sam said.

"Sure. You can call me Jess by the way." She said before leaving.

Dean turned to mock Sam but he got up before he could say anything.

"I'm off to bed. See you guys in the morning ok." Sam babbled.

Dean cursed under his breath. That was a golden opportunity…maybe tomorrow.

Dean sighed when he noticed the other girl come over.

"Let me guess? Your friend dared you to say something?" Dean huffed.

"I'm sorry, but we want to know. Are you two…you know…together?" She asked.

"What makes you think that?" He snapped.

Cas smiled hopefully when Dean didn't out right deny anything.

"You are just all over each other. I didn't mean to offend anyone." She mumbled.

"Just piss off." Dean snapped.

The girl left in a rush.

"That was mean." Cas scolded.

"Yeah well I'm a mean person." Dean said, sticking his tongue out, making Cas laugh.

He elbowed Cas in the side and Cas elbowed him back. Soon they were in a small wrestling match on the large sofa. Somehow Dean ended up on top of Cas, pinning his hands above his head. Their faces were inches apart. Both noticed the room get suddenly warm.

"I think I win." Dean said, blushing.

He let go of Cas' hands and sat back on his heels. Suddenly Cas flipped so Dean was on the bottom.

"Hey! That was cheating!" Dean protested.

"I believe I just won." Cas said smugly.

The two had now ended up closer than before. They stopped laughing and sapphire blue eyes looked into emerald green. Dean closed his eyes, and with one quick prayer that he won't mess up their friendship, closed the gap between them. Cas kissed back eagerly, making Dean smile into the kiss.

"Consider that your prize." He whispered.

Cas moved so Dean was upright again.

"I didn't know you were gay." Cas said.

"I always knew…I just never found the right guy." Dean admitted.

Cas smiled and pulled Dean into another kiss.

"I think I could get used to this." Dean said, smiling.

"Do you think we should head off to bed?" Cas asked.

"No. Can't we stay here for a little bit?" Dean begged.

Cas smiled, silently agreeing to stay.

Dean grabbed Cas' jacket and pulled him down so the two were now cuddling up on the sofa. Cas flung Dean's robe (chucked onto the floor) over them and snuggled in closer.

"Double potions first thing tomorrow." Cas muttered.

"That's with that creepy Crowley guy." Dean grumbled.

"Who do you sit next to?" Cas asked.

"Chuck. You?" Dean answered.

"On my own." Cas sighed.

"I can try sneak beside you." Dean promised.

"Thanks." Cas yawned.

He pecked Dean on the cheek before falling asleep. Dean quickly followed.

Dean opened his eyes and froze in horror. They had fallen asleep on the sofa and now everyone was awake, walking around the common room.

"Hey Cas. Cas wake up." Dean hissed.

Cas cracked an eye open and instantly saw the problem.

"Maybe no one noticed?" Cas whispered.

"Hey look their up!" One of the prefects yelled.

Dean closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. He got up, crabbed Cas' hand, and pulled him up the stairs and into the boy's dorm. They could hear insults being called behind them.

"I wanted to keep it secret. Between you and me…and Sammy of course. Kids just mock you all the time otherwise." Dean complained.

"What if my brothers find out?" Cas asked, suddenly going pale.

"I won't let them lay one finger on you." Dean growled his voice dark.

"Thank you Dean." Cas said.

They smiled and quickly changed.

When they crept back downstairs everyone had gone to the Great Hall for breakfast. Cas, using a spell he learnt, made them a basic breakfast of pancakes.

"We should head to potions." Cas said, noticing the time.

Dean nodded and the two got up. Cas was about to go through the portrait hole when Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to Dean."


End file.
